


The Gift

by MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark



Category: Revolution (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, made up holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/pseuds/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark
Summary: Charlie leaves home.  Like really kriffing far from home!  And Kylo has a gift for Rey





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the rights to "Revolution" (That was formerly NBC and WB Studios/Universal. Currently DC comics?) or "Star Wars" or their affiliated characters.  Awesomeness of the characters is totally owned by the actors who portrayed them. I just play around with the characters in my head for the fun of it; I make no money off of this what-so-ever. I may ride them hard, I may get them dirty; but I put them away clean for the next person who wants to enjoy them
> 
> Author's notes:  
> Inspired by an RP I'm in. (not based off of. Big difference.)
> 
> Wrote his months ago for myself. Kept it locked away on my blog, but it keeps asking to see the light of day.
> 
> To understand how they were texting; simply put, the pendants and a magical thing called RP prompts.

 

**The Gift**

a Revolution / Star Wars AU X-over headstory

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
It had started in a state of drunken texted messages.  That left the young Knight to crash his ship on a planet gone haywire by meddlesome nature of men.  The planet's electricity hijacked by trillions of microscopic robots.  The one he had been planning to meet up with for drinks end up being his guide in those beginning weeks.  A warrior in her own right.  
  
Rescue could not come right away.  Weeks turned into months.  
  
Driven by necessity, he soon was carving his own path of leadership.  Her an ever loyal servant.  
  
Charlie left the quest to help rid the world of the last vestiges of The Patriots.  They did quite well in those first few months with Kylo's help.    
  
He would give them what he had so desperately been craving... a bath at the turn of a dial.  Charlie suggested they move to the area where she grew up, a vast rich lush green world.  He began his own small legion and reintroduced plumbing to this part of the world.  That alone got him many subjects.  
  
Two and a half years it took before help could come.  It took that long to program something that would jam the nano's signal.  There had been many failed trials.  
  
When it had been time to go he offered her a place with him, the equivalent of an Elizabethan footman.  She hesitated.  She knew this day would come, and didn't know what she would do.  She loved her uncle with all her heart, but somehow this just felt right.  Besides, he had gotten married and was moving on with his life.  She needed one too.  And serving 'Lord Ren' had become second nature to her; it was as much a part of her now as breathing.  Her heart hurt to think about leaving Miles behind, but it hurt more thinking about letting Kylo go.  
  
Her duties really didn't change much. Protect him life & limb.  Sure, she wasn't a Force user, but she could provide the delay that gave the fraction of a second advantage.  All that was new was in how she served his every little desire from polishing his boots, to wrangling up drugs for him. She just had better access now. (And there was the occasional prank of sneaking unpleasant things into Hux's undergarments.)  
  
And so that is how Charlie came to be a member of the First Order.  
  
She was always in the background, out of the way, behind the scenes.  To make his life easier when possible.  Some merely sneered at her status.  She was merely a pet, since she came willingly she wasn't a slave.  She wasn't a concubine.  And, she wasn't an apprentice, as she wasn't a Force sensitive.  Officially, technically there was no place for her in the way things ran.  It was only that Kylo was the chosen one that he got away with this little creature comfort.  A lesser Knight who made the mistake of calling Kylo weak for needing to be looked after like this, paid with their life.  
  
-  -  -   
  
It was a couple years after the battle on Crait.  The Supreme Leader had sent her as an emissary.  They were pretty sure Rey would give Charlie a warmer welcome, and that wasn't saying much.  
  
Her protection detail followed behind her towards the cavern opening where Rey and her group stood, silhouetted against a bright ocean background.  
  
A universal holiday had approached.  One to show appreciation to the most important people in your life. You gave a gift only if you could give something that showed you understood what was important to them.  You could have faint traces of yourself in it, but it couldn't overshadow the other person.  
  
Through the bond Kylo had finally convinced Rey to receive one this year.  
  
Rey took a couple steps from the others and stood and waited.  Charlie broke off from her group, approached carefully, and a few feet away went to one knee and presented a gleamingly white soft bundle.  "Lady Rey, Lord Ren, wishes to convey that he is very pleased that you have considered accepting his offering."  Had anyone else in the Order used such a low ranking title they could have been put to death.  It was insulting and disrespectful.  However, this had been deliberate.  He didn't want the arrogance of his station to be off-putting.  He made sure Charlie would use this honorific when she'd address Rey.  
  
Rey said nothing, but stepped forward to take the gift from Charlie's hands.  At first it just seemed too opulent, a waste of money that could have gone to helping others, but the details were quickly noticed.  It was a cloak in the First Order style, but pure white and made for a cold climate.  Where there would have been a First Order or even Resistance logo was instead the ancient symbol for balance in a soft blue & ivory.  Gold clasps.  and the inner hem had gold runes reading 'Peace,' 'Balance,' 'Harmony,' and 'Unity,' repeating.  
  
Charlie did not take her eyes off Rey the entire time, nor did the guard.  Kylo couldn't be here, but he could at least gauge her reaction through their memories.  
  
Rey let out an infinitesimal gasp.  Charlie stayed on bended knee, waiting to find out if the gift would be accepted or if she'd be returning to sooth an angry bull.  She hoped so desperately for her Master that Rey would say yes.  His happiness was everything to her. ' _Please say 'yes'_.' She couldn't help it if she accidentally projected the thought and emotion.  Rey's eyes flicked to Charlie's for a moment then back to the garment for a second before giving her reply.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  \- - - - - - - - - -
> 
>  
> 
> Author's note:
> 
>  
> 
> While in public Charlie would refer to Kylo as Supreme Leader.  In private, by his name.  She would call him Master, however as that right is reserved for apprentices, she only calls him that in her head.  If he's ever caught it, he's never commented on it.
> 
>  
> 
> 30 May 18:  So I had imagined Charlie's outfit to be modest, but elegant.  Every author has an idea of how their characters look, but every now and then you run across an image so perfect, where even if it is slightly different than your own, you can't let it go.  Well that's how I felt about [**this**](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0797/1877/products/spreepicky_Black_Gothic_Top_SP179599_2_480x480.png?v=1520753054); it was so similar even if it was showing skin.  But I figure the AU being what it is, she probably had to have some party wear, right?
> 
>  


End file.
